


Kawaii Neko Chapter 3

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After Download Festival, Shinsuke Nakamura makes a world changing proposal to Kaiba after his match with Nia Jax.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter 3

Well, it's been a few months since I made my NXT debut as the Space Warrior and my theme kinda sounds like Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior from Super Metroid. Even my finisher, which was a 450 splash, was dubbed the Screw Attack after the signature upgrade from the Metroid video game series. I used to call it the Demon's End due to my ring name. I went to Download Festival for the NXT show there and got to reunite with my old band Rammstein and got to shoot the shit with them. They were very supportive of my transition to becoming a pro wrestler. After that, I met up with Baby Metal and they are just the cutest. When we got back to the US, I was set to face Nia Jax in her final match before going to Raw as a part of the brand split draft. I made sure that we put on one hell of a match as her final match. I go in to set up for the Screw Attack which I do sort of the same thing as Finn does for his Coupe de Grace except I don't do the double stomp. She went down and I go up to the top rope and execute the Screw Attack and go for the pin. I win my match and payed my respects to her as I was a face. At the time, I didn't know that I was set up to being rebranded and the person who suggested it was Nakamura himself. As soon as Nia left the ring, I hear the familiar violins. My heart started to race faster than it was and I was in shock. I was unaware that this promo was going to happen! "So, you were able to beat Nia Jax. And you did it without fear. I love that." He says as he approaches the ring. After he enters, he says this, "I have a proposal for you. I want you to become the Queen of Strong Style and fight in my honor in the woman's division. I'll even train you up in the art of Strong Style. Will you accept my proposal?" He hands me the mic and I was left stunned. All I heard from the crowd was the "Yes" chant. All that went through my mind was my mom saying that I shouldn't do anything stupid. So, all I could do was kneel down on one knee and utter these words, "Yes, my King." Who would have thought that this was him telling me that he knew that I have a major crush on him and he was interested in me. So, we walk out of the ring and down the ramp together and I was still in awe of what just transpired. This was more than 6 weeks before his match against Samoa Joe at Brooklyn Takeover II for the NXT Championship. That night after he did that proposal, I was hugging and kissing my Nakamura Teddy bear and for the first time in a long time, I was not crying myself to sleep. Was my body telling me something? Even my dream was an amazing one. Things were looking up for me.


End file.
